


Music at Midnight

by RaeGrave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeGrave/pseuds/RaeGrave
Summary: It's a bit past midnight but Levy can't sleep. If only her upstairs neighbor wasn't playing his music so loudly.





	Music at Midnight

Levy opened her eyes, sleep was not coming easily tonight . It was a bit past midnight and the neighbor in the apartment above hers was playing music much louder than necessary. 

Sitting up, she pulled her blankets off of herself. She needed to do something about this. Putting on a pair of slippers she left the apartment and went to the flight of stairs down the hall. Finding the source of the music wouldn’t be too hard, there weren’t many apartments in the building and all she had to do was follow the sound.

It wasn’t until she actually got to the apartment that she realized she had never even talked to the tenant before, hell, she didn't even know if they were male or female. Nonetheless she knocked on the door.

Levy did not know what she was expecting, but this certainly was not it. The person standing before her was a man over a foot taller than her, with long, spiky, black hair. What really surprised her though were his piercings. Replacing his eyebrows, he had three metal studs over each eye, two studs on each side of his nose, two more on his chin, and another three on each ear. 

“U-um hi.” Levy stuttered out, compared to her short stature, he was slightly intimidating. “My name’s Levy.” 

He raised an eyebrow, or what was supposed to be an eyebrow, “Hi, is there a reason you’re visiting me this late at night, because I’m pretty sure we haven’t met, and even if we have, this would still be a bit weird.” 

“Oh, um, right, sorry. Well I live in the apartment below yours and I’m trying to sleep but you’re playing that music really loudly and I was just wondering if you could turn it down,” she held her thumb and index finger a centimeter apart. “just a teensy bit.” 

He stared at her for what felt like hours before finally answering. “Uh, yeah, sure.” 

Levy felt relief wash over her, she smiled. “Thanks.”

She noticed a small smile on Gajeel’s face as well as he mumbled a quick, “You’re welcome.” before closing the door.

With the smile still on her face, Levy began to walk back to her apartment. 

oOoOoOo

 

Gajeel had gotten home late, as usual, and was listening to some music to wind down, when he heard a loud knock on the door. Confused, he went to answer it. Who would be knocking on his door this late at night.

He opened the door to find a short girl. “U-um hi. My name’s Levy.”

Not knowing how to respond, he rambled, “Hi. Is there a reason you’re visiting me this late at night, because I’m pretty sure we haven’t met, and even if we have, this would still be a bit weird.” The moment he finished talking he internally face palmed, way to go Gajeel, now you look like an asshole.

“Oh, um, right, sorry. Well I live in the apartment below yours and I’m trying to sleep but you’re playing that music really loudly and I was just wondering if you could turn it down,” she held her thumb and index finger a centimeter apart. “just a teensy bit.”

Gajeel looked her over, in terms of height she barely reached his shoulders, she had wild, short, blue hair, and big brown eyes. He had to admit, she was pretty cute. 

Realizing that he was staring he quickly responded, “Uh, yeah, sure.” 

He hoped she didn’t notice his blush as she smiled and said “Thanks.”

Doing his best to return the smile, he mumbled “You’re welcome.” and closed the door.


End file.
